Curiosity Shop
Ran by the Curiosity Shopkeeper in Laedis, Arteicia. The house is not marked on the map but is located in the bottom left corner of the city. In this little shop, there are Encrypted Treasure Chests for you to practice opening (they do not give rewards) and books to read. Sometimes reading one of the books will award you with a random key recipe which is crafted and used to open Encrypted Treasure Chests out in the world. The books in this shop feature some stories about various treasure hunts in the game as well as books related to finding hidden Encrypted Treasure Chests titled "Missing Tab". Books Interview "Speculators?" Allen: Why did you take up such a dangerous job? Harvey: Haha! It's a long story. I, Harvey Colfer, used to be an all-powerful mercenary in the Territory Wars, But I was exchanging my life for money. Every single coin was literally earned with sweat and blood. Allen: That's why you quit being a mercenary and joined the Speculators? But unless I'm mistaken, this organization is usually active during the Territory Wars. How is their work any different from a mercenary's? Harvey: *sigh* Dirtier and more dangerous. As you know, in this world, the dirtier the job, the better the pay! Harvery: But, I'm not giving up my morals purely for this kind of work. Did you know that each Sky Island has many historical places? I didn't join this organization just for dirty work! Allen:Oh? Harvey" I'm using this opportunity to see if there is anything valuable on the Sky Islands that will make me rich! Harvey: I'm not alone. In fact, there are several others with the same intention, and the truth is that things have been going quite well for us! Allen: What do you mean? Harvey: Have you heard of Lundhal, the King of Knights? I found a piece of porcelain at the scene. Man was it awesome! Allen: Eh? How so, Mr. Harvey? Harvey: Oops, I've said too much. Sorry, you'll have to die! - - This interview was reproduced from notes found at the crime scene and from witness accounts. Rest in peace, our dear friend: Allen Scheradir. Missing Tab I visited Korhala 1 months ago. Their Yermizaar Sands, I have never seen such a strange box. I tried to open it but couldn't. You, yes you, the one reading this message, maybe you have a way. I'm not sure if that box still exists though. - - for a special someone. Missing Tab Hey Patrick! This is my message to you: Remember our adventures in Inartia? I'm sure you haven't forgotten our "difficult times" in Mytia Highlands. Your good friend of over 1 years, Charlie. Missing Tab What comes to mind when I say Puretia's Arboran Plain? Exactly! That's it! "That"! Go before it's discovered! After that we can go to a hotel, order The 1 Avenue, and drink to our heart's content! Unsigned Notes I live alone in Lilia City. Lately I've been hearing a noise, "thump, thump, thump", in the middle of the night. But every time I check downstairs, I never find anything. This troubles me. That "thump, thump, thump" noise still occurs from time to time, but I noticed something else that's strange. Every time I hear that curious sound, the next day there is less cheese in the storeroom. Could it be a cheese thief? I've hidden in the storeroom many times to try and catch the thief but haven't had any luck thus far. In fact, there's something else I've noticed. The books in my study are gradually disappearing. And then all these strange occurrences suddenly stopped as if nothing had ever happened, except that half of my books were gone. Confounded bookworm cheese thief! Just a few days ago, while I was walking through Lilia City, I was surprised to notice a familiar book in a blacksmith's shop, lying on the shop owner's desk. I picked it up and discovered to my great dismay that it was a collection of poems I had written myself! While I don't know what happened to my other books, after thinking about it I realized that all the missing books were my embarrassing works, so I'll just forget about them. Ghost Talk Summary - I've seen a ghost! But nobody believes me. It all started when I met that female ghost in Svarth Kingdom. Ever since then, I've been able to see things that other people can't. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I believe it's fate. So, I thought I should record everything I see and hear. If you are also interested in ghosts, please feel free to take a look at my humble work. Missing Tab My family has a chest, but it was buried by my great-grandfather somewhere in Olandra. Where could it be? Old Temple of Valgray? Perhaps it's still there, but who would know? It's been 1 years since my great-grandfather passed away. Missing Tab Puretia Arboran Plain Hey! Anthony! Did anything come to mind after reading the message I sent you? Remember the lucky numbers: 1. Tattered Bounty Poster Latest Bounty - Barbarossa! Announced in: Lilia Harbor. The poster says: This person is extremely dangerous. The portrait shows a face full of spirit, not what you would expect from an outlaw. He must have had his reasons for becoming a pirate... However, I don't remember seeing his name on the recent bounty list. Torn Cutting Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Treasure found at Wynnadia Coast! A boy has discovered a jewel of extraordinary value at Wynnadia Coast! Experts point out that according to the flow of the water current, it is highly probable that valuables from wrecked merchant and pirate ships washed ashore. Will this lead to a treasure hunting craze in Wynnadia? Dig Out the Truth! Issue 305 Troll Archaeologist - Rezzan Gufan. Highly respected witch doctor "Azores"! We know that belief in magic and belief in the "Witch Doctor" religion are both part of troll culture. Moreover, from our previous articles, we have now gained some understanding of this culture. Every intelligent ethnic group can be expected to develop its own history and body of heroic legends. Today we will talk about the Witch Doctor "Azores". From clues gathered during various chance encounters, we discovered that "Azores" is a historic hero respected by many troll tribes. Granted, there are several other troll heros who are just as worthy, but today we shall focus on "Azores". What exactly did he do? As we know, there is a temple in Wynnadia called the Accursed Tower. The witch doctor "Azores", who focused on arcane magic, bravely went into the temple to search for any evidence of arcane knowledge. In addition to the Accursed Tower, he also ventured into Wintertide's troll stronghold - Ironfang Fortress. Finally, the most admirable of all is that he even sneaked into Dragonheart Temple! Yes, we are talking about the same Dragonheart Temple that is heavily guarded by gods and the Legendary Dragon Council! I will not deny that this story may have been exaggerated by the trolls, but according to what we have discovered, "Azores" did indeed go to places that most of us would avoid. All this searching for knowledge has significantly contributed to the progress of the trolls' arcane magic. For readers interested in learning more about "Azores", please feel free to consult my book on trolls. We have come to the end of this issue's Troll Archaeology section. Thank you for your support. Dig Out the Truth! Issue 321 Troll Archaeologist cum Wolfmen Archaeologist - Rezzen Gufen. The Wolfmen's Faith in the God of War, Severite! Legend has it that there exists a "God of War" in the Wolfmen's culture. The name of this god is Severite. The interesting point is that all the tribes believe that anyone who manages to obtain a bone fragment of "Severite" will gain the blessing of the God of War and thereby enjoy great power. The legend exists in every tribe, but the extent of belief can vary. Some tribes are fanatic devotees of the God of War! Based on my personal on-site investigation, this appears to be true. The Wolfmen who have the "God of War's Blessing" are all strong and tall. Perhaps these remains of the God of War really do have the spirit of "Severite" in them. If you are interested in knowing more about "Severite", please read my new book on the Wolfmen to dive deeper into their culture. We have come to the end of this issue's Troll Archaeology section. Thank you for your support. Category:Lore Category:Books